20 YEAR REUNION
by s0ck3r0ck3r
Summary: How does 20 years change people find out how in this story! PS I SUCK AT SUMMARYS AND ITS REALLY GOOD
1. Chapter 1

**Mckeely's POV**

"Eddie! Can you go get Mandy's blanket out of the dryer?" "Why?" he said. "Don't ask why just do it." I say plainly. Once again Eddie gives me one of his faumos~~Ill do it because I love you and I don't wanna get hurt…. Again ~~ looks. Things have been good around here lately since he won the gold medal for track at the Olympics. I also came because Courtney, an old friend of mine helped the U.S Women's team win a gold medal in soccer so did my friend Jake Porzack but with the men's team. So I had a lot of friends in the Olympics._ NOT A COURTNEY CALLING SO IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!JUST PICK UP THE MOTHER FUC-_ 'hi Courtney" I say "did you check your e-mail yet! Oh and hi!" she says. I can't help but laugh. She was also a stand up comic and a really funny one at that. I check my e-mail and I notice that there is an elementary school reunion and its tomorrow! "Oh my god!" "I know Right!" "Bye Keely." She says. She knows I hate that name.

**Courtney's POV**

As I hung up I felt something hit my shoe. I looked down and realized it was my 6 yr old son Jack. He was named after my best friend but that's another story. "No playing in the house unless it's a counsel of some sort other than that out side and why is your hair blue?" I ask. "Dad was-"I stopped him before he could say anything else. "What goes on in Dads Lab is none of my business!" I say. I walked out side with him the sun was bright so his brown hair was just like mine a light brown with a hint of blonde streak and his eyes were just like Jakes a bluish orange color. We played soccer for a while then I helped with his homework then we got some tacos from Taco and Nacho Hotspot. I made sure that fame didn't go to any of are heads. By then it was already 9:30 time for bed we tucked him in, kissed him goodnight and went to bed ourselves. We had a big day ahead of us tommorw.

**Margo's pov **

It was another cold morning in Chicago. Today was not a normal day though. Today was our 20th reunion from Alexander Bell School. I'm happy to be seeing my old friends especially Claire, Annie, Nana and Julia. I lost contact when Jake went pro. Although I saw Mckeely, Eddie, Courtney and Jake Baumsatrk at the Olympics last year I haven't seen any one else. I turn to the blonde man sitting across from me. "Hey Jake?" "Yea" "Is the house to quiet or is it me?" "Are Max and Rosie still sleeping?" "Yea." "It's 11:57am!" "Crap! You wake up Max and ill get Rosie ready!" I said desperation apparent in my tone. We both ran to there rooms and woke them up got them dressed and fed in less then 15 minutes. It felt like a new world record.

**Claire C's POV**

Jamison was out side playing with Evan. Today Jamison and I are going to are reunion. I'm excited because we haven't seen these people for at least 20 years. We were a close knit family until we all went into high school. That's when we lost most of are friends. It's sad if you think about it, but then Jamison and I wouldn't have been married. Despite what everyone said our marriage has been going well. Though he has been a little more scared of me since I had Evan, I think it's because I said if he did this to me again I would cut of his "pride" during the night and because I almost broke his hand but I can't be sure though. I looked down at my watch it was 12:10! I ran out side "Jamison! It's 12:10 we have to be there by 1:30!" I said. "SHI- I mean crap we better hurry up!" he said while looking at Evan then me. I gave him a~ You are soo lucky you didn't say **shit**or else your manhood would be in the trash when you wake up in the morning~ look.

**Brianna G's POV**

"Chris how long dose it take to pick out a suit!" I shouted while helping Connie with her hair." A long time!" he shouted back. "Don't sass me boy!" I shouted. He was so irritating but he's my Chris. "You know you love me B!" he said while walking down stairs. "That's true I do love you." I said. "Well lets go!" he said. As we get into the Black Nissan Ultimate I realize that Jake P. is going to be there and so he probably won't have the time to talk to us. "Chris aren't you a little worried about how people will treat us?" I asked "What do you mean B?" "Well we aren't as successful as other people are." I said. "Don't worry any ways I here the WHOLE class will be there and I bet some of them are just as successful as us." He said. "Yeah,Your probably right." I said "What was that I just heard! Did you just say im _**RIGHT?**_" he said. I knew he was trying to get my mind off the subject and it worked. "Yes I did and that's the only time you'll ever here it again!" I said. That got all three of us to laugh like hyenas.

**Claire J's POV**

I tried to hide the marks with make up but I couldn't completely cover them up but, for the most part I looked like Claire Joyce/Anderson. Ever since Matthew lost his job he started drinking and started abusing me. It was going to be hard to keep tings normal with Eli and David asking what happened to me. It's hard to lie to your self but to your children? I mean what kind of mother dose that its just wrong. We got into the car and I was really looking forward to see all my old friends. Then a memory came back to the time he hit me and knocked me unconscious. The ride was quiet. I don't mind though because it gives me more time to think about things happening in my life, other peoples life's and things happing in the world and how im effecting them whether its in a good or bad way.

**Narrators POV**

The school looked liked it hasn't changed at all over the 20 years that they haven't been here. The red bricks, the turf. It looks no different than it did 20 years ago. The first people who were there was Courtney and Jake because they were President and Vice President. There was a kid's area so they dropped Jack off there and went and set up every thing and waited. The next people who showed up were Chris and Brianna. Then people started to pour in. then eventually every one was there and hanging out with there cliques. The only girl their wearing jeans was Courtney. "So how life been for you Jamison?" asked Chris. "Good. Even though I been scared of Claire because when she had Evan she nearly broke my hand." he said. Everyone who heard it laughed even Claire C. _**(There are 2 Claire's. Claire C is married to Jamison; Claire J is married to Matthew. We have 2 jakes. Jake B is my husband and Jake P is Margo's husband.) **_The night went well until:

**Claire J's POV**

"How's life at home Claire?" asked my best friend Margo. This was going to be a tough one to get out of. I realized that it was time to face the truth. "Matthew lost his job became an alcoholic and started hitting me." I said it barley audible but they heard me it was as if I screamed it in there ears. Courtney was the first one to speak up. "Did he hurt you badly?" "Yeah he knocked me unconscious but don't tell him I said that because then all hell will brake lose." I said panic in my voice. "Speak of the asshole." Said Margo. "Holy Shit! Margo said a swearword give me a calendar I need to mark it down." Said Courtney sarcastically. She made everyone erupt in laughter. Then I feel my self being pulled by Matthew I knew that I was gonna get it.

_**-ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER-**_

**Courtney's POV**

When the laughter stopped I realized that Claire and Matthew weren't there. I ran out to the hall not knowing what to expect. Then I heard something coming from outside. So I ran outside and saw a lifeless figure on the ground looked around for Matthew and he was no were to be found. So I ran over to Claire she was all bloody and she didn't have a pulse. I called 911 and told them to bring an ambulance. I heard footsteps be hind me and then that's when everything went dark.


	2. Surprise

**Jakes B's POV**

12. That's how many hours she's been in surgery. I was scared at first that she wouldn't pull through now if she doesn't ill personally find Matthew and kill him. That bastard hit her over the head with the butt of a gun. I was trying to comfort Jack about the situation when the doctor came out and told us that she needed a blood transfusion. I went first they said my blood type wasn't the right type. They told everyone her blood type is AB positive, which is very rare." I have AB positive blood and I owe Courtney from the time she stopped Andrew from raping Me." said Brianna. 'That's really nice but your blood is to precious. We shouldn't waste it on her." said the doctor.

**Brianna's POV**

Oh shit! Jake was about to kick the doctors ass. His face was red and his eyes were lit with fire. Then that's when the press burst through the doors of the hospital asking Jake questions all at once and that's when her team burst through the door and came with the team lawyer. "Okay guys nothing to see here now move along." said Chris while pushing the press out of the waiting room. "Okay well take your blood Miss." said the doctor. "Miss Can we talk to you and your husband." "Ok. Is there something wrong?" "No. Just please get your husband in here." "Chris get in here." "Ok im here what's wrong and how much will it cost?" "It seems that your wife is 1 month pregnant." "With a baby?" we ask simultaneously. "No with a baby chimp! Of course with a baby."

**Courtney's POV**

When I woke there was pain all over my body. I looked up and to the right to find an I.V needle pumping blood in my body. My first thought was of Claire and what happened and how she was doing. The first person who walked through the door was Jake and Jack. "How are you feeling?" "Like crap."


	3. Surprise cntd

**Jakes B's POV**

12. That's how many hours she's been in surgery. I was scared at first that she wouldn't pull through now if she doesn't ill personally find Matthew and kill him. That bastard hit her over the head with the butt of a gun. I was trying to comfort Jack about the situation when the doctor came out and told us that she needed a blood transfusion. I went first they said my blood type wasn't the right type. They told everyone her blood type is AB positive, which is very rare." I have AB positive blood and I owe Courtney from the time she stopped Andrew from raping Me." said Brianna. 'That's really nice but your blood is too precious. We shouldn't waste it on her." said the doctor.

**Brianna's POV**

Oh shit! Jake was about to kick the doctors ass. His face was red and his eyes were lit with fire. Then that's when the press burst through the doors of the hospital asking Jake questions all at once and that's when her team followed the press in through the door and came with the team lawyer. "Okay guys nothing to see here now move along." said Chris while pushing the press out of the waiting room. "Okay well take your blood Miss." said the doctor. "Miss Can we talk to you and your husband." "Ok. Is there something wrong?" "No. Just please get your husband in here." "Chris get in here." "Ok im here what's wrong and how much will it cost?" "It seems that your wife is 1 month pregnant." "With a baby?" we ask simultaneously. "No with a baby chimp! Of course with a baby."

**Courtney's POV**

When I woke there was pain all over my body. I looked up and to the right to find an I.V needle pumping blood in my body. My first thought was of Claire and what happened and how she was doing. The first person who walked through the door was Jake. "How are you feeling?" "Like crap." "The press just got here what do you want me to say." "Say Leave Courtney alone. Hey where's Jack?" noticing the absence of a rowdy 6 yr old. "He's at home with Jake P, Margo, Chris and Brianna and Mckeely and Eddie." "OK at least he's with people we can trust. Hey when did the doctor say I can leave?" "In 2 days." "WHAT!" "2 days is the maximum if you're good you can leave in the morning." "Please don't make me laugh it hurts a lot." "You wish" he says then plants a sweet kiss on my lips and then eventually climbing in my bed thingy.

**Chris's POV**

Pregnant. That was the only thing that was on my mind. We can't afford this baby but we have to im not giving a child up because we don't have the money. We could afford the baby if I got promoted to Executive of Office.** (I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!) **I'll find a way to work this out. I know I will. Jack was still worried about Courtney so we all reassured him that she was going to be Okay. Then we each took turns telling him stories about Jake and Courtney when they were kids and how we could see that one day they were gonna get married and also about stories about each other. It seemed to calm him, Connie and Mandy down. So I carried him to his bed tucked him in and closed the door behind me and I put the girls in the guest room" There asleep. So what do you wanna do now?" I asked. "I don't know." Said Mckeely. "Let's check up on Courtney and Jake." Suggested Eddie. "Probably sleeping." Said Margo. "We should go to sleep to it al ready 12:34 am." Said Jake. We all took the other guest rooms and slept uneasy that night worrying about Courtney. Claire was only knocked out and minor trauma to the head while Courtney got the worst out of this whole thing.

-THE –NEXT-DAY -

**Eddie's Pov**

It was a very busy day which means the morning was going to be busy as hell. I dreaded getting up because I had I really good sleep and I was strangely comfortable. So I slowly got out of bed and ran downstairs as fast as possible. Then I heard my cell phone ring so I ran in the kitchen picked it up and well um talked. "Hey Eddie did I wake you up?" asked Jake. "No. I just got up. So how's things with Courtney and the hospital?" I asked "She's coming home today in the afternoon so you guys can leave then." "Ok. Bye Jake! "Bye Eddie." I looked at the time 6:10 am. WAY to early to be up. Then I made some coffee and got the newspaper. "Holy SHIT!"


End file.
